


Remus and Veronica Part Three

by dorothycharisse



Series: Remus and Veronia [3]
Category: Angst - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: The third and last part to the story- Veronica has awoken and sees her ex-lover standing over holding her hand. As Remus wants rekindle the love they once shared Veronica wants nothing to do with him as she won't ever let him break her again. Will she let Remus back into her life like before or move on to another relationship as she found herself interested in the Charlie Weasley.
Relationships: OC - Relationship, Remus Lupin - Relationship
Series: Remus and Veronia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553785





	Remus and Veronica Part Three

News got round quick and Harry Potter and his friends ran to the Hospital Wing, hoping that the latest rumor wasn't true- that Veronica Anastasia Snape wasn't dead. the friends really thought that the witch was dead when they saw Albus Dumbledore standing there. "Please tell she's not dead." Said Ginny as she covered her face with her hands.

Severus Snape looked like he hadn't slept as he kept a vigilant over his daughter- Hermione Granger wanted to know who poisoned Veronica and why as her boyfriend held her close in his arms letting her cry on his chest when they heard that Veronica Snape was pregnant and with the silver running through her system killed the baby. Snape glared at the students as he thundered out that instead of standing there crying to go out and make themselves useful and find out who did this."

.

By the end of the day and no Potions Class, the rumors became worse when a few heard that Veronica was close to death and there was nothing that magic could do for the witch. It was those words that set Remus Lupin off as he roared at his students that Veronica was going to make it- none of the students had seen Professor Lupin lose his temper like this before.

.

By the end of the class Albus Dumbledore asked Remus to come to his office once again, the werewolf just wanted to be alone- but in the end he headed to the stone gargoyle and whispered the password and walked up the stairs. Remus wanted to blame Dumbledore for his break up but he was the one that broke Veronica's heart as well as his own. It was his own fault when he asked Nymphadora Tonks to be his wife when he didn't want or feel the same as he used to.

Albus Dumbledore knew that Remus Lupin was hurting and with Veronica Snape's condition didn't know if she would make it as she was getting weaker and weaker with the silver poisoning; the students knew better than to mess around in his class and learned quickly not to test their Professor as they stayed quiet and only answer question when asked.

Hermione raised her hand and Remus found it somehow annoying as he snapped at her, Hermione couldn't blame Remus as she was just as worried over Veronica as he was. By the end of the class Draco Malfoy grabbed his girlfriend's bag and his bag as they headed down to Ancient Runes- before Hermione left Remus stopped her and apologized for his actions towards her. Granger just smiled and told him it was fine as she and Draco left.

.

Once the last student was gone Remus Lupin got to work on marking and correcting the Third years homework when the door opened and Nymphadora Tonks was standing there. Ever since Remus proposed to Tonks the werewolf had been distant and wouldn't even touch her, at one time he couldn't keep his hands off her as they found an empty room to make up or make out. Now he wouldn't come near her or show any type of affection towards her- this became worse when Veronica was taken to the Hospital Wing when she was poisoned and lost the baby.

Remus looked up from his desk and saw his fiancee standing there, she walked over and sat on the edge of the desk knowing she had to say this. "Mooney, I know something is wrong and this change in you happened when Veronica... Why didn't I see it myself that you're in love with her."

Lupin looked sadly at Tonks and knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. "I tried living without Ronnie, but I love her. I know I've hurt her and I know I've hurt you, but I can't live without her and I can't except it if she dies- because I know I would follow after her."

Tonks had never seen Remus Lupin like this as the werewolf broke down and cried, Tonks wanted to cry too but held back as she pulled Remus into her arms as he cried in anguish on her shoulder.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

A week had past and the Order were by Veronica Snape's side, Severus noticed the way Lupin was staring at his daughter with pain and knew the truth that the werewolf was the father of Veronica's baby. Snape wanted to kill Lupin for using a Snape then threw her to one side like trash when he had his fun, but right now Veronica needed her father as he held his daughter's hand in his waiting for her to wake up.

As much as the Order wanted to stay Albus Dumbledore made everyone leave when Madame Pomfrey couldn't make them leave. "It would be better that everyone went to bed, Miss Snape will still be here tomorrow." Remus didn't want to leave his mate, taking one last glance at the female werewolf Remus left with the others. Before everyone left Severus pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered. 

"Don't give up Petal, find a way back to us.

Severus didn't see Remus Lupin was still there- once everyone was gone and Madame Pomfrey was in her office the werewolf went to his mate's side as he sat down and took Veronica's hand in his. 

"Ronnie I wanted to tell you for so long... maybe it's easier this way to tell you that I lied when I broke your heart and shattered mine. Right now I can just see your disgust on your face when you're conscious."

Remus held Veronica's hand and brought it to his lips. "Veronica... I lo..."

Just as Remus was to say what he felt Veronica groaned as she began to groggily stir as she opened her eyes- she was still ghostly pale and lost a vast amount of weight. Veronica Snape was weak, pale, dark circles under her eyes- but she was still beautiful to the werewolf as he pulled her into his arms and peppered her face with kisses. The female werewolf couldn't move or pull out of Remus' arms, giving up she let Remus hold her as she asked what happened.

"Mr Lupin, why am I in the Hospital Wing, I remember going to the Yule Ball with Justin Pinch Assley and had to threaten him... Anyway I was dancing with Charlie and great pain, next thing I know I am in here."

Remus Lupin could feel his Veronica was pushing him away, as much as it hurt him he let her go as he explained everything that happened- Veronica was shocked that someone was trying to kill her.

"Remus, how long have I been here?"-

"Ten days, Merlin I thought I lost you for good."

Veronica Snape pulled away from Remus Lupin and turned away from him. "You have, the day you flaunted your new relationship in front of me and made me feel dirty as you told everyone that you were going to marry someone else... Please Remy, just leave me alone."

Remus told her he wasn't going to give up till she believed him and to give him a second chance, placing a kiss to her temple Remus left the Hospital Wing just as Madame Pomfrey was doing her last round before she got any sleep herself. Entering the room Pomfrey gasped to see that Veronica Snape was awake- quickly the Medi-Witch made a floo-call to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape to tell them that Veronica had gained consciousness.

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo ppopopo

Veronica Snape had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the Christmas Holidays, she was disappointed that she had to stay behind as everyone could go home to their families- what she didn't expect was for the Order to stay with her for Christmas for a the day as she opened and gave presents out laughing and joking around with her friends.

Veronica loved the knitted sweater and the other gifts she got from the Weasleys, she joked around and laughed at the antics of the Weasley twins as she kept her distance from Remus who was trying to get her alone. Ever since the werewolf and the metamorphus broke up and Tonks was back to seeing Kinglsey Shacklebolt- Remus tried everything for Veronica to talk to him as he tried to talk to Veronica Snape to convince the female to give their relationship a second chance. Instead he had to watch Charlie Weasley flirt with his mate- what angered him more that Veronica was flirting back.  
Once the Order were getting their things together Remus Lupin nearly flew at Charles Weasley when he saw that the the older son of Arthur and Molly had asked Veronica Snape on a date, Sirius grabbed his best friend and dragged him outside demanding what was wrong with him. "I don't care that he's the brother of Harry's best friend, Veronica is my mate and he'll better learn that quick."

Harry Potter heard the whole story and sighed, he couldn't believe that Remus would do this to Ronnie. "You had your chance Remus and you blew it to be with a witch you didn't even love, because Dumbledore tells you. You're full of it and now you want her back after finding out she was pregnant with your child, I'm asking as a friend to leave her alone as she doesn't need this."

.

For the Christmas holidays Veronica Snape was slowly gaining her strength and catching up on her homework she missed out on when she was at the hospital Wing, for the last few days Remus had tried to talk to her and even tried to get her alone- but Veronica stayed in groups and ignored his letters and floo calls. The only time Remus saw Veronica was in his lessons or in Order Meetings. Remus Lupin couldn't take anymore of Veronica ignoring him as he followed Veronica Snape who was talking to Lavender Brown and Padima Parvarti, clearing his throat he smiled at his students as he asked if he could talk to Miss Snape for a moment. Miss Brown and Miss Parvarti giggled as they told Veronica they'd meet her in Gryffindor Tower.

Lupin went to take Veronica's hand in his, Veronica Snape pulled her hand away as she told him not to come any closer. Remus stopped in his tracks arms length away from her, there was nothing more Lupin wanted than to hold Veronica in his arms as Mooney in his head roared at him to take their mate and mark her as theirs. Veronica wanted nothing more than to jump into her man's arms, but she could still see Tonks there.

"Tell me what it is you want, I got better things t..." Remus couldn't take it anymore as he pulled Veronica into his arms and slanted his lips on hers, Ronnie began to kiss him back as Selene growled softly in her mind as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair both moaning from the pleasure. As Remus was getting into the kiss as he pushed himself closer to Veronica's body as her back hit the wall hard and ready to take her. Coming to her senses when she felt Remus' hands run to her thighs and going slowly up to her panties- Veronica Snape pushed Remus Lupin away and told him that what they had was over and to stop trying to contact her since she won't be answering and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well Ronnie, you're body told me otherwise- you can't hide that you still love me as I love yo..." For the second time Veronica slapped Remus even as her inner wolf Selene was trying to get out of her cage to take her mate into her body, but Veronica fought it as she glared at Remus telling him that what they had was over and it was best if didn't get in contact unless it was Order Meetings or DADA Lessons.

Remus watched as Veronica walk away from him, he wanted to go after her and make her believe him that he was sincere in his affections and love he had towards her.

ppopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop opo

Charlie Weasley was dressed in Muggle clothes as he waited for his date, he met her in Hogsmeade and he asked her to go on a date with him- at first she was reluctant but soon agreed on one date with him in Muggle London. Charlie Weasley had brought tickets to see a muggle band Nickelback he heard she loved that were playing in Central London; he didn't have to wait long as Veronica came down the stairs in a pair of black hipster pants and a cropped Nickelback shirt that was tied in the back to show off her tone stomach and belly button ring with a wolf howling at an opal moon. She had cut her black hair into crop bob and streaked with blue and red tints at the tips- Veronica's lips were slicked with blood red lip-gloss and smoky eye-shadow and black eyeliner to bring out her ebony black eyes and slight make-up to hide the few freckles she had from being out in the sun.

As much as she still loved Remus Lupin she had to move on, she didn't trust the werewolf when he broke her heart to be with Tonks- she still saw the Metamorphus in her wedding gown in Madame Malkin's Robe Emporium. Putting a fake smile on her face she took Charlie's hand and the pair headed out as she promised Albus Dumbledore she would be back just after Curfew- Charlie smiled at his date as they aparated a few blocks away from the Arena where her favorite band were playing not knowing that Remus Lupin was following them.

.

Before the concert started Charlie took Veronica to an Chinese Restaurant and ordered their food, as they were waiting both found they many things in common and Veronica genuinely laughed with the many stories of her date's brothers antics and his job in Gringotts Wizarding Bank breaking curses on objects- Veronica told him about her time in the Foster Homes and her years in Beaubaxtons School with Madame Maxime.

The food arrived and the pair ate as they talked, Veronica was beginning to like the handsome redhead as they finished their food and breaking the fortune cookies they got- reading her fortune and sighed with what she read.

Love is just around the corner, let go of the baggage behind you and move forward.

Charlie Weasley showed his fortune to Veronica as they swapped the small pieces of paper, once she read her date's she laughed with what she read.  
Beware of the wolves in sheep's clothing.

"More than they realized here, come on lets pay up and get to the concert before we miss it."

.

Paying the bill Charlie took Veronica's hand in his larger one and gave their tickets to the man at the door, once inside Veronica brought a t-shirt and a poster that she was going to get Chad Kroeger and the others to sign. Getting to the front of the stage the pair just in time as Nickelback went on stage, halfway through the concert Charlie had Veronica on his shoulders as she screamed and cheered as one of her favorite song was sung- Veronica nearly swooned off Weasley's shoulders when Chad looked at her for a few seconds and gave her a wink.

At the end of the concert and the big finish from the Canadian band, both Veronica and Charlie went out back with a few other screaming fans. The wizard conjured up some backstage VIP Passes and the pair was shown around- Veronica was speechless when they were taking to the Green Room were Nickelback were relaxing and drinking as she was talking to Chad. By the end of the night Veronica had her t-shirt and poster signed by the band and a few pictures taken with Charlie and her with Chad with his arm around her waist, she was in utter heaven as she got play a few chords on Chad Kroeger's very own guitar.

.

By the end of the evening Veronica and Charlie Weasley was outside the entrance of Hogwarts, Charlie wanted to kiss Veronica Snape as he kept staring at her lips. Veronica blushed slightly with the intense look the handsome redheaded wizard in front her as Charlie took her small hands in his larger ones wanting to be close but not to startle her as he asked if he could take her out again.  
"I'll like that Charlie, and thank you for a wonderful evening. Now I better get in before the Professors give me detention for being out after curfew," said Veronica not making a move to go in.

Charlie decided to take a chance as he slowly leaned down and slanted his lips to Veronica's in a sweet kiss, before the raven haired witch was about to kiss Charlie back they suddenly heard a growl as the redhead was pulled away by no other than Remus Lupin.

"I warned you to keep away from her, Veronica is my mate and won't let you have what is mine."

Veronica Snape couldn't believe that Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley were fighting, as much as she loved Remus she didn't trust him and she could still see Tonks in her wedding gown in Madame Malkins Robe Emporium. The female needed to break the two wizards apart as she separated the pair when a punch went wild and landed onto Veronica's face bruising her cheek and spliting her bottom lip- Charlie went to Veronica and offered her his hand to help her but the female werewolf ignored it as she picked herself up and wiped the blood away as she snapped at Remus.

"You have no say who I see, as for me being your mate that is most definitely over between us- please Remus leave me alone."

popopoppopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop opopopopopopopopopopopop

For the last few months Remus had been given Veronica Snape detention for the slightest thing being it being a minute late or any excuse to be alone with her, he became more determined when somehow he found himself outside by the forbidden forest-

.

Three months ago

Mooney could smell her as he went hunting for Selene and found her by the brook. The two werewolves began fighting and Mooney eventually had Selene pinned to the forest floor, he was bleeding from the scratches the female inflicted on him- but he won his right as his mighty jaw bit into the scruff of Selene's neck to hold her in place and sheathed himself deep inside her warm wet body taking her once again as his mate and lover.

Selene growled softly as she relaxed and let her mate make love to her as she moved with him in sync with each other as any lover who knew each other's bodies as they did. Letting go off Selene's neck when he felt her tighten around him as he pumped his seed deep inside her and both howled their releases to the dark skies.

.

It was near dawn when Mooney moved out off Selene after mating with her making up for the lost times with his mate, Mooney spooned himself around Selene basking in the warmth and their combined scent as they both fell asleep. The sun rose and Veronica woken up to find herself in the forest and not in one of the rooms of the dungeon, she felt sore and sticky and knew by smell alone who she was with as she tried to get out of Remus' arms- but Lupin wouldn't have it as his arms tightened around her. Moving against her body she could feel that Remus was hard as he nibbled at the pulse of her neck as his hands moved to her breasts and slowly down to go between her thighs.

"No, I won't let this happen again." Said Veronica as she quickly jumped out of Remus' arms before he pulled her back, "I don't know how I escaped and what happened last night meant nothing."  
Lupin wouldn't have it as he grabbed Veronica and made her look at him wrapping his arms around her. 

"You can lie to yourself, but not to your instincts. I know you still love me and you know I love you- if you want me to give you time then I'll do that but don't deny our love Ronnie." Veronica Snape snarled as she pulled away and headed back to the School hoping that no one would see her naked. 

popopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo popopopopopopopopopopopopopo

It was graduation and Remus Lupin saw Veronica Snape talking with her friends as Hermione Granger showed her engagement ring as Draco Malfoy had proposed to her in front of the entire school- Malfoy was grinning like a loon when Granger said yes. Ron Weasley was Merlin knows where with Lavender Brown as Harry was dancing awfully with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley as she laughed with so much love shining in her blue eyes.

Albus Dumbledore sadly sighed seeing the sadness in Remus' eyes as he watched Veronica Snape dancing with Charlie Weasley, not knowing that Charlie Weasley met a witch named Cassandra Bowman were quite smitten with each other. Charlie gushed when he talked about the pretty brunette with green eyes and the prettiest smile that showed her dimples, Veronica rolled her eyes as she teased him good naturally happy that he found someone.

.

Remus couldn't take anymore of seeing his Veronica in someone else's arms as he silently left Hogwarts and headed down to the Three Broomsticks to drown his sorrows, the werewolf drank almost two bottle of Olgdens finest whiskey as he sat in a dark booth- that was where Sirius Black found him when he was owled from Rosmerta to pick his friend up.

This went on for weeks and Sirius had enough when Remus snapped at Harry and walked out of the room with a big bottle of whiskey, Harry Potter sighed as he too had enough of Lupin's mood swings as he floo called Veronica Snape telling her he needed to talk to Remus Lupin before he killed himself.

When Veronica came to Grimmauld Place she was in bad shape herself, Potter told her that Remus is miserable without her and she was just as bad. "You love Mooney as he loves you, just talk to him. Please, I don't want to lose another friend."

Veronica sighed as she headed to Remus' room and knocked on the door, she smiled when she heard a grouchy voice telling her to piss off as she told Lupin to open the door before she blasted it open. When Lupin heard his mate's voice he quickly opened it and pulled her in to his arms not caring that she was with Charlie Weasley- she was his and he was her's.

"I don't care if you're with Charlie Weasley, I tried to move on from you but I can't since my heart and soul belong to you. I love you Ronnie, and only you." Sobbed Remus as he pulled Veronica close to him afraid she would disappear from his life once again, Veronica held him just as tightly as she entered back into Remus' room and told him to get a shower and fresh clothes.

Once in the shower Veronica called Kreacher and asked him to make some food for Remus Lupin, she pretended not to hear the old House Elf calling her a freak tainting the good home of his mistress as he did as he was told.

.

Kreacher popped into the room with a tray of un-edible food just as Remus came out of the Bathroom clean wearing only a towel as water ran down his scarred chest, as much as she wanted to jump her werewolf's body and have her way with him she needed him to eat as she told him to get dressed while she cooked some decent food and headed downstairs to the kitchens.

.

Sirius Black and Harry Potter's noses flared with the wonderful smell of hot food, Molly Weasley was a wonderful cook- but Veronica was brilliant as she told them it was like making potions but with her unique twist to them.

Eventually there was food on the table and fresh cooked bread, putting out four plates and made a small bowl of food for Kreacher put to one side when he was hungry. Once watered and fed Veronica went to get dessert of New York Cheesecake, Remus followed Veronica not wanting her out of his sight as he watched her cutting the cheesecake into small portions for the four of them and put the rest in the fridge. Using her wand she levitated the plates to the Den were Sirius and Harry were playing chess; she felt Remus' arms around her holding the witch close. Turning around to look at the man she loved and wrapped her arms around him as they vowed to each other never to let each other go.

.

A year later

Hermione Granger now Malfoy was expecting her first baby and Draco could wait to become a father as he proudly told the Order when they got the news, he wouldn't let his wife lift a finger as he doted on her marveling with the greatest gift Hermione would ever give him and couldn't wait to see his child grow as he or she moved and kicked.

Remus Lupin and Veronica Snape reconciled their difference and became close and loving couple, much to the relief of the others as Lupin had Veronica on his lap as they snuggled watching a film that Harry and Hermione said was brilliant. As everyone was engrossed in the new 'X-Men Movie' and the girls were drooling to see Hugh Jackman as Wolverine as the men were panting over Halle Berry and Famke Jensen as Storm and Jean Grey.

Draco Malfoy was sulking when he heard his wife say she wouldn't mind taking a nibble at Wolverine, Hermione giggled when she said she would make it up to for that remark. "Oh Drake, I find Hugh Jackman gorgeous, but nothing compared to my man and I'll gladly show how much I think you're sexier."

Draco couldn't move quick enough as he wished everyone a pleasant evening as he practically dragged his pregnant wife so he could have his wicked way with her over and over again till they couldn't move.

The lights went up and no one could see both Remus and Veronica, both Sirius and Harry hoped that the pair put up a silencing charm around their room tonight since they wanted to get some sleep.

.

Hermione Malfoy was six months into her pregnancy when Veronica found out she was three months into the pregnancy, Remus Lupin was happy for Draco when the young wizard told everyone he and his Mione were having a boy. For some reason Remus was thinking about having children, he already asked Veronica to be his wife and their wedding was in a month- when the werewolf heard the news that he himself was going to be a father in six to seven months Remus Lupin couldn't be happier.

Veronica was five months pregnant and hornier than a well... a wolf in heat, she became insatiable not that Remus was complaining that his wife jumped him and ripped him out of his clothes in her frenzy to make love to him as soon as he walked into their new house. Remus loved the baby bump as he caressed it, he happily groaned himself when he felt his wife scream in her pleasure squeezing him tight inside of her- if Ronnie was like this while she was pregnant then he wanted a house full just like Arthur and Molly's brood

.

Hermione Malfoy gave birth to a bouncing and beautiful baby boy with his father's hair that was starting to curl on the edges, but Scorpius had his mother's beautiful hazel brown eyes- Sirius joked that Scorpius John Malfoy was going to be the new heart-breaker in Hogwarts. Veronica Snape now Lupin was surprised when Hermione asked her to be Godmother to her child as Remus as Godfather, Harry pouted as he jokingly say he wanted to be Godfather. Draco just chuckled as he told Potter that he could be Godfather to the next one since he wanted a house full of trouble makers and terrors in Hogwarts. Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked over at Veronica and Ginny who was now pregnant herself as they saw their husbands plotting against them.

.

Through the months Veronica and Remus found out they were having a little girl and decided to name their child Freesia Dominique Rose.

Veronica only almost a month to go to give birth, but Freesia Dominique Rose Lupin had other ideas as she came early. The female werewolf couldn't go to St Mungos because of her condition of being a werewolf, Albus Dumbledore came over with Madame Pomfrey and Molly Weasley showed up. Remus wanted to be with his wife as she gave birth to their child, but Poppy wouldn't have it as she said there wasn't enough room. Veronica then snarled as she snapped at the medi-witch and told her that Remus was staying as werewolves when giving birth don't know their own strength and have been known to turn bones into dust in their grips.

Remus had to bite his lip from laughing when Molly quickly moved her hand and moved to one side for Veronica's mate and husband as he took her hand in his as Madame Pomfrey checked if she was fully dilated.

.

Hours of waiting and Sirius got bored as he started an argument with Severus Snape who turned up to see his daughter and Grandchild, they were too far gone into their sparring match that they didn't Remus come out with happy tears running down his face. "Both of you shut the hell up, right now my wife and child are resting at the moment and don't need you two fighting- if you want to fight do it on your own time."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out of the room with a tearful Mrs Weasley who said that Remus and Veronica have the beautiful baby girl she had ever seen. "Oh Remus dear, your wife wants to see you."

Remus Lupin had the biggest grin on his face as he rushed into the room with Snape and Black right behind him, there on the bed was an exhausted mother with sweat drenched hair flushed from pushing but the most beautiful sight to her husband as she held their child in her arms. Remus leaned own and pressed his lips onto Veronica's as he carefully picked up his daughter, Veronica felt her arms were empty as she opened her eyes and smiled to see father and child together- looking to her right she saw Sirius Black and her father standing there.

Severus remembered how tiny Veronica was in his arms all those years ago and Freesia was just as beautiful as her mother; he had no right to be there as he turned to walk away when he heard his daughter's voice. "Would you like to hold your Grandchild dad?" Remus gently placed his little treasure into Snape's arms as Freesia moved her arm out of the blanket that was wrapped around her and gripped her Grandfather's finger making him all but melt and knew he would do everything in his power to protect this precious little gem.

Freesia was the replica of her mother with curls of black hair, soft peaches and cream skin and just as beautiful, but Freesia had her father's eyes that were a dazzling blue. When she went to school they better beware as her father, Grandfather and ex-convict were quite protective over Freesia and Harry Potter's boy that was born three weeks later James Sirius Potter.

popopopopopopopopopppopopopopopopopopopopopopopopo popopopopopopopopopopopopopopo

Through the years Veronica gave her husband four more children, Patrick after Remus' father, Lewis Michael and the youngest the twins Liam Cedric and Autumn Leanne.

.

Entering the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the Lupins were running to the Hogwarts Express as their oldest daughter was starting her first year at school with Scorpius John Malfoy and James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus and Lily Hermione didn't want their brother to go. Freesia hugged her little brothers and sister and told them to be good and if they were going to be naughty not to get caught. "Young lady, stop encouraging your siblings this moment." Said Veronica in mock anger making Remus chuckle when he saw the same grin on his treasure's face that matched his own and knew there would be letters from McGonagall as soon as she walked through the doors.

Scorpius just rolled his hazel eyes when he saw his mother cry into her handkerchief, he couldn't blame his mother from crying as she was pregnant with his third brother or second sister. Hugging his brothers and sisters he promised them that he would write about Hogwarts and the House of Slytherin he was going to be put in. Running and hopping onto the train just as it was about to leave Scorpius, James, Freesia and Ron and Lavender's daughter Daisy Weasley waved goodbye to their parents.

"How long do you think it be when we all get a Howler from Professor McGonagall about the little monsters we let run wild in school?" Said Malfoy grinning as his son and the other children were giving pranks and the latest items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

.

Remus Lupin couldn't be happier as he counted his blessings as he checked each of his children as they slept soundly, passing Freesia's room he sighed of not seeing her reading or listening to the CD's that her mother gave her from her collection. Once all the children were checked and re-tucked into bed he headed back to his room and smiled down at the woman who became his friend, lover and mother of his cubs, he knew all too well how it felt to be without Veronica in his life and didn't ever wanted to find that out ever again.

The End


End file.
